


hostage crisis

by amuk



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Spock wasn’t sure exactly what happened or how they ended up as hostages, only that it was definitely Kirk’s fault.





	hostage crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Star Trek Exchange, for seaflying-fliptuna! I hope you enjoy

 

“What did you do this time?” Spock asked, testing the rope tied to his wrists. It chaffed his skin as he twisted his hands, too tight to allow more than just a slight movement. Giving up, he looked around the small storage room they were locked in. It was little bigger than a pantry, cans and other food lining the shelves, and at his back, he could feel Kirk shifting. “And how did you get me involved?”

 

“I did nothing,” Kirk grunted as he tried to pull his arms apart. After a moment, he huffed, “And why are you assuming it’s my fault?”

 

“It’s always your fault.” Spock rolled his eyes. It was an entirely too human gesture but he found Kirk brought out that side of him. Judging by the bitter taste in his mouth and faint headache, they must have been drugged. “I can show you the statistics back on the Enterprise.”

 

“You kept track of it?” Kirk accidentally knocked their heads together and he groaned.

 

“I think you’ll kill me before they do.” Spock gritted his teeth, his headache getting stronger by the minute. At least there was silence for a blessed minute but knowing Kirk, it wouldn’t last for long. “Was it another woman?”

 

“Actually…now that you mention it...” Kirk trailed off, laughing sheepishly. “Though, is that jealousy I hear?”

 

“Huh?” Spock wasn’t sure if he should even dignify that with a response. There was only so much stupidity he could handle from Kirk on any given mission and it had been used by their recent kidnapping.

 

“I thought you were fine with an open relationship?” Kirk asked, and Spock could almost see him waggle his eyebrows. “If you’re not—”

 

Before this could go any further, Spock bit out, “That has nothing to do with this.” His eye twitched and he counted backwards to calm himself. Kirk might have brought out his human side a little too much. “I would like you to consider just how many times you get seduced by a strange woman only to discover she was tricking you. There is a reason I ask you to refrain from flirtations until at least a week or two has passed.”

 

“…right.” Kirk’s spine went rigid behind Spock’s. Good. That meant he was thinking about it. “Hmm. Well, I mean, this time I didn’t sleep—”

 

Spock sighed, his shoulders slumping with defeat. “At least consider keeping these dalliances and whatever occurs from them limited to just yourself.” He pulled at his bonds again. “I would like to write a less eventful report for once.”

 

“And miss out on all this fun?” Kirk joked. “Never.”

 

“I would advise you to check a dictionary. I think your definitions are wrong.” A loud explosion rocked the building and Spock struggled to stay upright. Smoke started to flood into the room from the crack under the door. “That took longer than I expected.”

 

“Shorter than it would have if you were up there, checking regulations and the like.” Kirk took a deep breathe. “Alright, let’s go.”

 

And perhaps that was the only reason Spock put up with all of these side adventures his partner put him through. Kirk always did have plan to get out.

 

“I’ve almost grabbed that knife with my foot,” Kirk called out, leaning back into Spock as he stretched his leg.

 

Even if that plan was sometimes convoluted.


End file.
